goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Inez Thomas
Inez Catherine Thomas (now known as Grimka Butterfly) (Real name is Chloe Tomḉo) ''is a Albanian Female user. Bio Born: 23 December 1999 Gender: Female Age: 19 Nationality/Ethnicity: Albanian Grade: 12th grade Condition: Autistic Blood type: 0+ Hair color: Yellow (in GoAnimate life) Brown (in real life) Her Computer:Windows 7 Likes & Dislikes Likes: The 7D, Transformers: Rescue Bots, My Little Pony, K.C. Undercover, Adventure Time, Powerpuff Girls, Nella the Princess Knight, Hello Kitty, Panty and Stocking, Liv and Maddie, Descendants, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, Gravity Falls, Pretty Cure, Plants vs. Zombies, L.O.L. Surprise, Blaze and the Monster Machines, American Dragon Jake Long, Harvey Beaks, Tokyo Mew Mew, Miraculous, Mysticons, Phineas and Ferb, Super Wings, Monster High, Little Charmers, Game Shakers, Sofia the First, Bratz, Rusty Rivets, Shopkins, Wreck It Ralph, Moshi Monsters, Ridiculousness, Punk'd, 5 Seconds of Summer, Selena Gomez, Iggy Azalea, Taylor Swift, Charli XCX, Icona Pop, Sean Paul, Digital Farm Animals, Cardi B, Stefflon Don, Taio Cruz, Jennifer Lopez, Will.I.Am, Shawn Mendes, Mario, Earthbound, Creepypasta, dubstep, The Loud House, Shimmer and Shine, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, respecting opinions, accepting apologies, nice people, peace, seasonal avatars etc. Dislikes: PAW Patrol, Regal Academy, Total Drama, Me!Me!Me!, getting punished, having haters, butthurts, warlike behavior, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Aaahh Real Monsters, disrespecting opinions, denying apologies, too many plastic surgeries, porn, Rule 34, fetish videos, racism, mean people, butthurts, traitors, hypocrites, Dora, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande, Bebe Rexha, Tron: Uprising, Tangled, Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist, DC Super Hero Girls, LEGO Friends, Winx Club Friends and Enemies Friends: Solarion Clan made by CPSkyYesGCNo (excluding James Sol), Tina O'Neil, Diesel O'Neil, Adrianna, Andrew, Eric Gavin, her family, Zeke, Skyler, MumaX992, Alex Kimble, Hikouki, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Heather, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Natalie, Hitler, Sara, Dylan, Emily, Izzy, Gwen, Sierra, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, The Mane Seven, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Sonya Lee, Taylor JoliCoeur, Mysia Smiles, TheJojuan4444, Eric Marcot, Becky, mrtyesvideos, Taylor the Hayniac, Good users, Heroes Boombox, Kite, Masky, Coney, Tiki, Sebby, Shannon, Jaxen Ross, Kumi The ColossalD, Panty and Stocking Lover 10000, Brian Bailey, Dylan Jacob, L Ryan, SouthParkSatanFan2015, Scott Needle, NathanDesignerBoy7, her family and lotsa more. Enemies: Stephanie, BrianBuddy2, Mikey Rizzo, shuriken9799631, Lucy, Courtney, Cathy, Amoosing, Warren Cook, Dora, Barney, Bad users, villains, Zara, Pedro, Edro, Pablo, Tyrone, Scootatoo, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloom, Candy, Lighter, Clock, Locky, Paulina, The Breakfast Cereal troublemakers, SuperMarioZaki, Ben Bowen, PowerJohn25 UTTP, Daniel Osborne, Luke Gartrell, Mr. Bag UTTP, Nerry Marin, GrandChase RealCook, josh davidson, MarioLeopoldSam, Kaworu Sakurada, Bart Bakers friend, mia and me lover 80, Sebby S. Trzesdail, Redfire1998, Dogenado, Tobakilacion and his fans, Brendan Barney, King Sonic Will Destroy You All, Opinion disrespectors and more Her Retriement from GoAnimate on December 31st 2016, she decided to leave GoAnimate. but on March 31st 2017, She left GoAnimate and her she made her Last GoAnimate video on Youtube but she deleted it, because move on, but on May 2017, she came back to GoAnimate and She became Neutral, but on June 2017, she left GoAnimate again. Her Youtube Life '''Round 1 (August 18th 2010-August 2015)' Inez Thomas first joined Youtube on August 18th 2010, however her Account got terminated on mid 2015 and so created Alt's, 3 Named: * Inez Thomas ALT (Joined on September 12th 2015), she only made 2 videos * InezTheColossalGal ALT (Joined on October 24th 2015), she didn't made any videos in that account * LemonZestTheCutie (Joined on May 22nd 2015), but His Brother named "Dayvee Thomas" is using That Account and has No Videos Round 2 (sometime around 2015-early 2016) She came back with another Youtube Account but Her account got hacked by AOTFanatic and Her mom closed her account on January 2016 Round 3 (March 2016-present) Inez Thomas wanted to borrow FrostyLegua408's Youtube Account which Joined Originally Janaury 25th 2015, so FrostyLegua408 no longer used that Account, so Now Inez Thomas is running this Account since since March 2016, on June 7th 2017, most of her Videos are deleted because She find it pointless Nowadays, on late 2017, she uploaded 3 Disney Channel videos. September 28th 2017 incident One of Inez Thomas Haters named "Peppa Pig UTTP" hacked onto Inez Thomas's Facebook (Secondary Account) and she also hacked onto Inez Thomas's Twitter *She often disrespects Skyler Hawkins haters' opinions on Skyler, and that's why she now hates Brendan Barney and louielouie95. This is because of her autism and obsession towards Skyler. * She and Skyler Hawkins change their avatars the most among all the users. * She is the only GoAnimator that uses Windows XP * Her Real name is Chloe Tomḉo * She used to be the Only User That hates all baby shows without a expection back in 2014-2016 * Her 3 Proflie Pictures was stolen from Evil Susie Carmichael UTTP Category:Heroes Category:Female Users Category:Users with Autism Category:Former VGCP Members Category:Former Windows XP Users Category:Windows 7 Users Category:Retired GoAnimators Category:Former GoAnimators